howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
In Plain Sight
}} "In Plain Sight" is the first episode of Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 6. It aired on Netflix on February 16, 2018. Overview Plot In order to complete the Dragon Eye and discover the location of the King of Dragons, Johann needs the Dragon Eye lenses that Hiccup possesses, so he shows up Dragon's Edge and discovers that Hiccup requires gems for the completion of his Dragon Eye II. Continuing his ruse as their ally, Johann suggests taking a trip to the Northern Markets with Hiccup alone and that he brings both his Dragon Eye II and all of his lenses. Despite Johann's attempts, Ruffnut and Tuffnut insist on accompanying them so that they can buy Chicken a birthday present. However, Johann still manages to send the Twins away on their shopping expedition and get Hiccup alone. During the hunt for gems, they are ambushed by Dragon Hunters, who threaten Johann's life while demanding the lenses. However, the Twins return from their shopping trip just at that moment and rescue Hiccup and Johann. They then go on to deduce that the only way the Hunters knew they'd be there is if there was a mole within their group. Johann and Hiccup then venture down into the Sandbuster's lair, where, after Johann helps Hiccup find the required gems, he reveals his deception and demands that Hiccup hand over the lenses. Hiccup manages to fool Johann and avoids getting killed by him thanks to the Sandbuster glass that acts as a mirror which confuses him. After a fight with both Johann and the Sandbuster, Toothless and Hiccup manage to escape with both the lenses and the gems. Whilst all of these events take place, Fishlegs and Snotlout aid Dagur in approaching a childhood bully known as Ansson the Abomidable and retrieving his Dragon Eye lens. Ansson agrees to give him the lens in exchange for help catching the "thunderfish." Although their search for a colossal fish remains fruitless, they do come to a conclusion that the so-called "thunderfish" was really a Scauldron. Dagur helps Ansson gain appreciation by the Berserkers, and in thanks, he gives Dagur the lens. Trivia *In this episode, Hiccup reveals Johann was responsible for several events in past episodes. **Johann let Dagur escape Outcast Island with his ship without Dagur knowing and manipulated Hiccup to board The Reaper and find the Dragon Eye. ("Dragon Eye of the Beholder, Part 1") **Johann gave Heather Dagur's locations to have her ambushed by Dagur's fleet. ("Have Dragon Will Travel") **Johann leads the Riders away from the Edge so the Dragon Hunters could attack and get the Dragon Eye back. ("Edge of Disaster") **Johann lured Heather into a trap so Krogan and his Flyers could take her Dragon Eye lens and sabotaged the Riders efforts to keep it safe. ("Searching for Oswald... and Chicken"/"Sins of the Past") *Johann stated he has been working against Berk and the Riders since "Breakneck Bog", which was the episode after Johann discovered Berk tamed dragons, suggesting Johann was also responsible for other events. **Leading the Riders to Breakneck Bog to be ambushed by Smothering Smokebreaths. ("Breakneck Bog") **Johann told Stoick about Dagur's new weapon knowing Dagur was baiting the Riders to attack. ("The Flight Stuff") **Johann intentionally sold Berk scrap metal he got from the Berserkers with Smothering Smokebreath eggs hidden in them. ("Smoke Gets in Your Eyes") **Johann lured the Riders and numerous merchants to the lair of the Sandbuster to steal their treasure and eliminate the Riders. ("Sandbusted") **Johann lured Hiccup and Astrid away from the Edge so Krogan and his Dragon Flyers could take over the Edge and retrieve the Dragon Eye from the volcano. ("Dawn of Destruction") *Johann mentions Constantinople which makes sense since the Norse had contact with the city with many serving in the Varangian Guard . Cast Characters *Jay Baruchel as Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III *America Ferrera as Astrid Hofferson *Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Fishlegs Ingerman *T.J. Miller as Tuffnut Thorston *Andrée Vermeulen as Ruffnut Thorston *Zack Pearlman as Snotlout Jorgenson *Jeff Bennett as Ansson *David Faustino as Dagur the Deranged Enemies *Michael Goldstrom as Johann *Alfred Molina as Viggo Grimborn *Hakeem Kae-Kazim as Krogan Dragon Characters *Toothless *Stormfly *Meatlug *Hookfang *Barf and Belch *Windshear *Sleuther *Thunderfish *Wild Sandbuster Dragons *Night Fury *Deadly Nadder *Gronckle *Monstrous Nightmare *Hideous Zippleback *Razorwhip *Triple Stryke *Scauldron *Sandbuster *Singetail *Bewilderbeast (mentioned) Animal Characters *Chicken Locations *Berserker Island *Dragon's Edge **Clubhouse *Northern Markets *Outcast Island (flashback) *Breakneck Bog (mentioned) *Vanaheim (mentioned) Objects *Hiccup's Prosthetic Leg *Toothless' Saddle and Tail Fin *Dragon Eye *Dragon Eye II *Hiccup's Shield *Johann's Daggers *Fishlegs' Gronckle Iron Sword *Dragon Hunter Weapons Events *Dragon Hunter War Site Navigation Category:Media Category:Episodes Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Episodes Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge